Lose it at the Rock Show
by DarkSecretLove
Summary: AU, Dean and Sam go to see a band named Angels and Demons, which happens to have Castiel as the lead singer and Lucifer as the guitarist. The night they see the band, they find their place in the world.


**Find yourself and lose it at the rock show**

'Dean! Where are you?!' Sam yelled, running into the garage.

'Hold on, I'll be with you in a sec,' came the muffled reply. It was then that Sam saw his older brother's boots and jeans sticking out from under a car. Sam impatiently hopped from one leg on the other, holding the envelope with Dean's birthday present in his hands.

'Come ooohoooon! You're taking forever!' Sam exclaimed, making a bitch face. Not long after, Dean crawled from under the car and faced his brother, shoving an envelope his way.

'Hold on, I need to clean up for a second. Please tell me you didn't get fired or something…' Sam followed Dean to the small sink in the corner, telling him to hurry up. After Dean cleaned his hands he faced his little brother with a confused look. 'What on earth are you so excited about?' he asked, crossing his arms in front of him.

'Well, you know how your birthday is coming up next week, right?' Sam asked, not giving Dean any time to reply. 'And I noticed something a while back, and I've been saving up for a while now – don't give me that look, it's worth it – for this. I have to give this to you now otherwise it's too late and you won't be able to take the day off-'

'Sam, you know full well we can't afford me to take a day off for anything, birthday or not.'

'Don't interrupt, you're ruining my surprise!' Sam shot back, pulling another bitch face. 'Anyhow, as I was saying, I already asked Bobby and he's fine with it as you've been working so hard and stuff. But, I'm getting off subject here. Here, happy early birthday,' Sam continued and shoved the envelope at his brother again.

Dean eyed the envelope suspiciously, normally they'd just go out to a bar, have a few beers and go back home, what the hell did Sammy have planned this year? He took the envelope and tore it open, ignoring Sam's 'CAREFUL!'. After pulling out two pieces of paper, Dean didn't know what to say. They were tickets. And not just any tickets.

'How- what- oh my god.' Dean turned the tickets over, looking at the date, the venue, the name, the big angel wings. 'How…' Sam just put his hand on Dean's arm, grinning from ear to ear, before he was pulled into a bone crushing hug.

'Like I said, happy birthday, big bro.' After Dean pulled back, he took another look at the tickets, they really were tickets to his favorite band, Angels and Demons. He, of all people, was going to see the Novak brothers, on stage. Doing an inner happy dance, he wiped the tear that was stubbornly escaping his eye away.

'I can't believe this, Sammy… they must've cost a fortune! There's no way we can afford this, Sam… you'll have to return them,' Dean said, tone growing sad.

'No, don't you dare go all depressed on me, like I said: I've been saving for a while, I made sure we can afford this and we deserve to have some fun sometimes, don't we?' Sam said, still beaming at his older brother. 'Come on, Dean! We're going to see Angels and Demons! You're going to see Castiel and I finally get to see Lucifer!' Sam exclaimed, still too enthusiastic for his own good, basically jumping up and down on the spot.

Dean couldn't resist the happiness that was radiating from his brother. He did have a point, he'd been fan of the band for years and had taken a particular liking for the singer, Castiel, or 'Cas' as he liked to call him. He knew Sammy had been obsessing over the guitarist, Lucifer, for quite some time as well, judging from the posters covering his side of the bedroom's walls.

A few days later the day had finally arrived, it was a Saturday and Dean had been spending most of his time figuring out their finances. Sammy had spent the better part of the day getting all his clothes out and figuring out what to wear to the gig. Dean had already figured it out, it wasn't anything special, just a plain black shirt, some jeans and his boots. After Dean got too fed up with Sammy asking questions like 'does this shirt look better, or this one?' and 'what do you think Lucifer will wear tonight', he decided it was time to go.

They'd left extra early so they'd be right at the beginning of the queue. After the doors opened, they quickly made their way all the way to the front, right in front of the microphone. Sam considered throwing a hiss fit, knowing Lucifer would be more to the right, but this was Dean's day, so he decided not to. After an incredibly boring support band, it was time for Angels and Demons to take the stage.

All the lights in the venue went out, a few surprised yelps were to be heard just before someone started slamming away on the drum kit. Soon enough, the crowd had taken up a yell of 'Crowley! Crowley!' and when a single spotlight found a figure who started to play a lazy tune on his guitar, Sam basically swooned on the spot. Lucifer had taken the stage, the full attention immediately on him. A bass tune joined the guitar as Alastair made his way onto stage, followed by a slightly sad keyboard piece as Gabriel took his place. They weren't the person Dean was waiting for though. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long for Castiel's magical voice to fill the venue. Castiel was dressed in a simple black button up shirt, black trousers and Converse. His signature were the big white wings on his back though, the wings had also been on the tickets. Dean had to remember to close his mouth, the man in front of him was so beautiful, and so close! If he reached out, he could touch him! He felt a little dizzy, but in a good way.

The band played a lot of songs, some old, some from their latest album. Throughout the gig, Castiel had been locking eyes with Dean a lot, causing him to blush. Dean couldn't believe his luck, of all the people in the crowd, Cas had decided to lock eyes with him, and not just once, but multiple times! Dean hoped they'd play his favorite song, and nearing the end of the gig, they finally did. _'You like it loud, come alive in the middle of a crowd…At the rock show, you'll be right in the front row…'_ Castiel sang, locking eyes with Dean once again. He felt like he could drown in those beautiful blue eyes. _'Heart and soul, they both know, it's where you gotta be…'_ Dean just couldn't believe it. He felt Sammy jumping up and down next to him, probably catching the band's attention as well, but not Castiel's. No, Cas was fully focused on him. _'Here it comes, the moment when…'_ Castiel leaned down and caressed Dean's cheek. _'You know you'll never be the same again… you found your place in the world tonight.'_ Dean was blushing like a madman. Castiel, the man he'd been obsessing over, for years, just touched him. And not just touched his cheek, his thumb had even stroked his bottom lip.

Castiel went back to a standing position, but didn't lose the eye contact with Dean. Sammy was yelling something into his ear, something about Lucifer, but Dean couldn't hear him. Not over Castiel's angelic voice. _'You'll be right in the front row, it's where we gotta be…'_ Cas sang, and Lucifer's and Gabriel's voice popped in as well. _'So what if it's crazy? That's gonna be me!' _Cas sang, extending his hand to Dean, who grabbed it, only to be pulled onto the stage, a microphone pressed into his hand. He gave Castiel a bewildered look, how did this happen?! He noticed Sam had been pulled onto the stage by Lucifer, a guitar slung around his shoulders. Within seconds Lucifer was basically humping his baby brother, playing the guitar that was resting in Sam's hands. Cas grabbed his hand, asking for his attention once more and urging Dean to sing along _'Knows the words to every line, every time, and you know you gotta go get some, get pumped, find yourself and lose it at the rock show!'_ Dean wasn't the best singer, but judging from Castiel's face lighting up in a big grin, he didn't completely mess up the song. Shooting Sammy a quick glance, he noticed how much they were enjoying themselves. Alastair came over and pressed first Dean, and then Sammy something into their hands, which, after giving it a quick look, happened to be backstage passes. Sam shot him the biggest grin he'd ever seen on his brother's face. Dean couldn't resist and gently reached out to touch the white wings attached to Castiel's shoulders, the feathers were so soft and seemed so fragile. As Lucifer and Alastair played their guitar solos, Castiel leaned over to Dean. 'You better show up after the show, I'd love to have a chat, and judging from Lucifer's looks at your brother, so does he.' Dean blushed and nodded, just before Cas lifted the microphone back in front of his mouth, elbowed Dean to do the same and together they sang the last words. _'You're coming with me. So what if it's crazy? It's where we gotta be, at the rock show!'_

After a deafening applause, a lot of bowing and _'THANK YOU LAWRENCE!'_, Castiel pulled Dean and Sam off stage, towards the big room in the back. After taking off his wings and downing half a bottle of water, he looked over at the brothers, who were sitting on one of the couches, looking around nervously. Castiel laughed. 'Never been backstage before, huh?' he asked, still smiling. Dean shook his head, his mouth feeling like it was filled with cotton. Castiel held out his water bottle and Dean gratefully took it and drank some. 'Wooohooo! Nice show, Cassie! Tonight was our best yet, I'd say. What do you think?' came the booming voice of Lucifer, who walked into the room, his arm slung around Crowley and Gabriel. Castiel nodded enthusiastically, 'Yes, definitely. So um, guys, what are your names?' he asked, focusing back on the Winchesters in front of him. Sam looked at Dean, who appeared to have lost all ability to speak, then back to Castiel and said 'I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. It's his birthday today, and I gave him the tickets to go see you guys. He's been a fan for years and so have I.' Lucifer chuckled, a deep, rumbling sound. 'Woah, kid, who gave you sugar? Happy birthday, by the way, Dean.' Sam beamed up at the guitarist. 'Thank you _so much_ for letting me come on stage and play with you and, and, and… this is the best night of my life!'

Crowley walked off to the bar, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and some glasses and made his way back to the rest of them. 'So where you guys from?' he asked, after plopping down on a couch next to Alastair, who had entered the room without anyone noticing. He poured the whiskey into the glasses and shoved two across the table towards Sam and Dean. Before Sam could reach out to grab the glass, however, Dean stopped him, getting a questioning look from Crowley. 'I'm sorry, we can't afford that at the moment…' he said, embarrassment evident in his face. 'Excuse me for a moment guys, I need to go have a talk with our manager,' Lucifer said, before getting up, grabbing one of the glasses and walking out of the room. Castiel put his hand on Dean's. 'Dean, these are on us, please just enjoy the evening, don't worry about finances, okay?' Cas gave Dean's hand a gentle squeeze, before pulling it back and opened his mouth to say something else when a yelled 'FUCK YEAH!' interrupted him, followed by Lucifer storming back into the room. 'Dean, Sammy, I just talked to our manager. Guys, as you know, two of the roadies, Meg and Ruby quit earlier today, so we're two roadies short at the moment. So my question for the two of you is,' Lucifer said, shifting his gaze to lock eyes with Sam, 'considering your money situation, the fact that you've been fans for years, and that Cas and I obviously like you two, how would you like to become our new roadies? Travel the country, help us prepare for the concerts, stuff like that?' Sam's jaw dropped further with every word and Dean eyed Lucifer suspiciously, this sounded way good to be true. 'So what, just leave everything behind and go with you guys? You met us just this evening and now you want us to travel with you?' Cas flinched at the harsh tone of Dean's words, wondering what lies behind them. 'Dean, I get that this is a lot to take in, you can consider it, of course, we're in Lawrence for another few days.' Grabbing a pen from the table he quickly wrote down his phone number on Dean's arm. 'Just give me a call with your decision?' Sam got up and pulled Dean to his feet as well. 'Excuse us for a moment, I need to have a talk with my brother,' he said before dragging Dean of to the bar for said talk.

'Dean, seriously, what the hell. You've been a fan for years, and you know I have, you were so damn happy on that stage and so was I. Come on, you've been wanting to get out of Lawrence and see the world for forever and now they're offering an opportunity to do just that.' Dean looked at his hands, realizing Sammy was right. This was a big step though, did he dare take it? Looking over at the band, he saw Castiel's gaze fixed on him, a comforting smile on his lips. Noticing Dean was looking at him, he gave a small wave.

'I know, Sammy… I know… but it's big, really big. I'll have to think about it, okay?' Sam nodded at that, knowing it was a big step for both of them. Dragging his brother back to the band, he started harassing Lucifer on teaching him how to play the guitar, only to disappear with the guitarist moments later. Crowley, Gabriel and Alastair also left the room, leaving just Dean and Castiel.

'Cas, can I ask you something?' Dean said, not daring to look at his idol.

'Of course, Dean. Fire away.' Dean didn't really know where to begin though, he had so many questions regarding the job offer. He fidgeted with the leather string that held the amulet Sam had given him for Christmas when they were kids. A slightly smaller hand covered his. 'Dean, look at me.' Cas said, and Dean did as asked, his racing mind coming to an abrupt halt when he looked into the big blue eyes. 'I know it's a big step, and we won't be offended if you say no, it's understandable. Just consider it, the pay is well and like Lucifer said, you'll get to see the country. But for now, just leave that be and enjoy tonight okay? I'm sure you've got questions you want to ask me, or a photo taken, or something you want signed?' Dean nodded, taking a deep breath before answering.

'Yeah, I was wondering why you pulled me onto the stage?'

'Well, throughout the gig I noticed you looking happier and happier, and more and more alive, I suppose. So I decided to pull you onto the stage because Rock show really applied to you, it seemed. I had nothing to do with Lucifer pulling your brother on stage, though,' the singer replied with a smile. 'So can I ask you something?' Dean nodded. 'Tell me about your life?' Dean swallowed down the lump in his throat, he didn't really want to talk about that…

'Um… well it's been just me and Sammy for the past… well since I was about sixteen, so about ten years now. I've got a job at Singer's autos in town, Sam works in the supermarket and with our collective earnings we make do.'

'So you know your way around cars?' came Lucifer's voice from the doorway. As Dean looked up, he saw the guitarist had his arm around Sam yet again. He nodded his confirmation. 'Good. Our tour bus tends to break down a lot, so with you around it wouldn't take days to get it fixed or whatever… please consider our offer, Dean. I really like both Sammy here and you, and Castiel obviously likes you, so please consider it.' Sammy gave Dean a begging look, obviously feeling completely at home around the band already.

'Is there a possibility we try it out for a while? A week or so?' he asked, thinking Bobby would give him a week off for this. Castiel nodded.

'Of course, no problem.'

The week of Sam and Dean trying out being roadies flew by. They got to see the gigs every evening, spend time with the band. Sam and Lucifer grew close very quickly and in their spare time, Lucifer would teach him how to play the guitar. The second evening, during the gig, Sam pulled Dean from his spot at the control panel for the lights, pressed a microphone in his hands and told him to get on stage. Castiel announced him as Sam gave him a shove so he actually was on stage. From that night on, Rock show had two singers, Castiel and Dean sang the song together, and the show would finish with that song from now on. At the end of the week, Dean popped by Bobby's to let him know he quit, arranged some other things on the way home and then helped Sammy pack what little Sam and him owned besides their clothes. The angry honking horn from outside told them the time had come to leave their tiny apartment behind and go see the world.

For the rest of their lives, they'd say the night they went to see Angels and Demons and met the band was the night they found their place in the world.


End file.
